Far Too Late
by Mari4827
Summary: Ever since that mission, she had lost her chance. The chance to be the one to break down his walls. The chance to be with who she had been silently chasing after ever since the day they met. He finally fell in love but not with her. The worst part was that he fell so deep that she could no longer reach him. She knew, looking at him gazing at her, that she was far too late.(R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong

Panic surged through her body as the large group of nin, once again, descended upon her and her team. They had been fighting for at least an hour. Cuts, bruises and deep wounds marred their bodies and their chakras nearly depleted. They could not hold out for much longer.

It was suppose to be a quick and simple B-ranked retrieval mission. Encountering rouge-nins were expected but never a group this powerful. There were at least 30 something men against the three of them. Rank, based on their skills, ranged from chunnin to a elite jounin. They needed to end this quickly ,or else.

She reached into her weapon pouch, digging for a scroll, while handling a fight in the process. Finally finding the item of objective, she jumped a couple meters back in order to buy time. After going through series of hand signs, she opened the scroll wide and allowed projectiles of different weapons flow out of it. It took out at least a third of the men, which was good, however, the enemy still out numbered them.

Suddenly, her world started to spin uncontrollably. The enemy noticed this and didn't waste time at taking advantage of her state. He drove a kunai into her stomach and sent a powerful kick to her chest.

"Tenten!" cried out Lee, as she flew back, crashing against a firm tree. Pain exploded all throughout her spine from the impact.

Seconds later, a loud thud resounded beside her. She casted a glimpse at her companion to find it none other than Lee. His face caked in dirt and blood trickled down from his temple. His green spandex outfit was decorated with dark blotches and was slashed in multiple places. The bandages on his arms were nothing but shreds and his orange leg warmers were lost somewhere on the forest floor. She looked around to find her other teammate. He battling with the remaining opponents. However, he wasn't faring any better than her or Lee.

"Are you alright?" Lee rasped out beside her, his face contorted in concern and in pain.

"Just a little sore but I'm fine, Lee." Tenten reassured. 'A little sore' was a major understatement. She probably had most of her ribs cracked or broken. Her head felt like splitting open. Not to mention, blood continuously poured out from the wound on her abdomen.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise I'm fine. Don't-"

"You won't be, once I'm done with you." A male ninja jumped down in front of them. He flashed a sinister smile at them, painstakingly unsheathing a silver katana. He raised the blade to strike both of them but it never touched either of them.

They could only watch in paralyzed shock as the sword sliced the remaining member of Team Gai. Crimson blood covered the blade and the rouge could only chuckle darkly at the sight. He casted the fatally wounded Hyuuga across the forest clearing.

"Lee..., Tenten..."Neji called out. He tried his best to get up and continue fighting but his whole body ached with fatigue. He could no longer feel his limbs and his chakra reserves were completely empty.

Fear etched in every inch of her being. She could only watch helplessly as the scene played out before her.

 _I'm going to die._

The rouge turned to face then once again. The same sinister grin painted on his face.

"I'm afraid this is where all of your lives come to an end." He walked toward her until he was directly in front. He placed the tip of the katana against her jugular.

"Not if I can help it!"


	2. Chapter 2: Just Passing By

A single silhouette dashed from tree to tree in naturally fast-paced speed. Their head and body shielded from view by a wine red cloak. Multiple scrolls were pocketed in the cloak and a large variety of herbs, that she had been ordered to retrieve for her mission, were stored within them.

Afters hours of traveling, they came to an abrupt stop. The figure tugged off the hood, revealing rose-colored tresses and eye-catching emerald orbs. She leaned back on the rough bark of the tree and inhaled deeply, trying to get as much air as possible. Finally catching her breath, the rosette turned around and grabbed a hold of the nearest branch. She proceeded to climb until she reached the top.

The smallest of smiles tugged at her lips as she viewed her surroundings. The skies were painted in hues of blue, pink, and orange. Several birds flew overhead towards the setting sun. Leaves danced along with the gentle breeze that blew over. The trees glowed from the remaining light of the day. It was truly beautiful and she took her time in drinking in the sight before her.

After a few minutes passed, she reached into her cloak and took out a beige map. She unroll it and pinpointed her and her village's location. According to her calculations, she was approximately 1 days away from the border of Fire Country and at least 2-3 days from Konoha. However, she was in no hurry to get back home. Tsunade wasn't expecting her back for another week and a half. Until then, she would go exploring for a bit; maybe visit some villages, try new food, or things along those lines. Satisfied with her plan, the kunoichi placed the map back and watched the sunset for a little longer.

The next morning, her hopes of exploring were shot down as she received a message ordering her to head back to the village by the end of the week. Despite her disappointed and disgruntled self, she took off, headed toward Grass Country. It was risky for a Leaf Shinobi such as her to thread on lands close to Amekagure but it was the fastest route she could take to Konoha. The letter didn't mention an issue within the village but her shishou wouldn't call her back a week ahead for nothing.

The Fire border was miles away. However,before the rosette reached it, the rosette sensed a huge mass of different chakras that brought her to a halt It was faint; that meant it was deeper into the forest she just exited out of.

 _Rouges and bandits, maybe? Oh, why does it even matter?! I have to get to Konoha as soon as possible._

Her eyebrows knitted in indecisiveness. After a few minutes, she darted towards the border once more. But as she looked back towards the direction of the presumed battle, she couldn't help but pause for a moment. Something was drawing her towards it.

"Dammit!"she cursed under her breath as she uncertainly made a detour.

As she neared the battlefield, she could hear the familiar clink, clank of weapons against each other. Other sounds could also be heard but faintly.

"...won't be...done...you..."

 _A gruff voice,belonging to a male shinobi._

 _A strangled cry._

 _A slice._

 _A barely audible cry of a fallen man to his teammates._

"...Lee...Tenten..."

Her emerald orbs widened considerably at the sound of their names. Her friends were in danger! She had to get to them. Positioning her gloved hands into a hand seal, her formed disappeared as she performed a transportation jutsu– Shunshin no Jutsu.

Reappearing in the branches above the battle in time to see the weapon mistress about to have her neck split open.

"I'm afraid this is where all of your lives come to an end."

No one is going to die, at least not when she was meters away from saving them.

With that thought, the pinkette jumped down to the forest clearing, bringing down a glowing fist towards her friend's assulter.

"Not if I can help it!"


End file.
